Love is out reach
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Mathew moves into his room only to find out that his roommate is Ivan his brother's boyfriends. The problem is that he is in love with Ivan.   Ivan cares for Mathew but can't tell him the truth.
1. Living together

I have another sad story for you! i hope you like it! Enjoy

Mathieu just moved into his dorm and hopes that his roommate doesn't hate him.

"Come on Ivan which room is yours!" He hears out the hall and relies it is his twin brother Alfred.

Then the couples walks in and Mathieu is shocked that Ivan was sharing a dorm with him.

"Oh Hey Mattie! Your soo lucky! I wanted to room with Ivan! Can we change rooms?" Alfred seemed to be hyperactive and nearly jumps his brother.

"Umm no I don't think can unless there is a serious problem." He says in a quiet voice.

"There is a serious problem! I will have to live without Ivan!" Alfred shouts and his brother seems to be confused.

"Alfred I don't think they will think that is a problem. It will be ok. We will hang out when we have free time. Come one help me with my stuff." Ivan reasons with his boyfriend before he kills someone.

As soon they left Mathieu hyperventilate because he couldn't live with Ivan. He looks for his inhaler but he couldn't find it. He panics but then someone runs in. Before he could see who ran in to the room to help him. He passed out. He wakes up with Gilbert sitting next to him in the nurse office. _Great my ex saves me and he is probably wants to get back together._

"Oh you're awake. Here you need this." Gilbert hands him the inhaler.

"Umm… Thanks." Mathieu takes it and uses it. He looks at the ceiling instead of Gilbert.

Then there is an awkward silence but Gilbert wants to talk.

"I know that our relationship didn't work out but doesn't mean we can't talk to each other. Come on Mattie. I said I am sorry." He tried to talk him and to reason with him.

"What? No you hurt so much what give you the right to make me guilty for what you did wrong. Please leave Gilbert." Mathieu whimpers out.

"Come one don't be like this." Gilbert comes closer to him.

Mathieu slaps his hand away "Get the Fuck out you cheating prick!" He yells and then Ivan walks pass the room.

"Is everything ok here?" He asks and sees that Mathieu upset about something.

"Yeah everything is fine Ivan. Go to Alfred he might freak out." Gilbert lashes out.

"Hell no. Leave Gilbert. I don't think Matvey wants you here." Ivan gives him a death glare.

"It is Mathew. And he can talk for himself. You don't care about him." Gilbert get in Ivan's face and seems to want a fight.

"Stop please just leave please." Mathieu sobs and his breathe becomes uneven. He grabs his inhaler and feels a little better. He feels weak and wants to be alone.

"Come on punk let's go." Ivan grabs Gilbert, walks out and looks back at Mathieu. He worries about him all the time but never really told him.

He rolls up in a ball and feels like he is going to fall apart again. Gilbert had cheated on him with Roderich who was one of his friends. Also he breaks up with him on his birthday and the reason he did on that day was that he forgot when it was yet again. He lays in his bed hoping something good might happen to him this year. Mathieu get his phone and call his father.

Mathieu: Papa Je me sens tres mal. Je voudais alle chez.

Francis : Aww mon petit. You have to stay, It is your first week there. Just hang out with Ivan and Alfred.

Mathieu: Mais papa.

Francis: What is wrong?

Mathieu: I pass out again and Gilbert talk to me. I hate him! But Ivan come in and took him out.

Francis: Aww that was nice. You can make it mon petit. (Get off the phone you Frog!) Sorry your father is yelling at me. Call if you need anything. Au revoir.

He felt a little better and walks back to his room. He forgot to knock and what he saw was Ivan and Alfred making out.

"Oh I am sorry I just." He mumbles and leaves.

Ivan felt guilty that Mathieu saw that and pushed Alfred off.

"What? I am doing something wrong? "He seems very confused and wonders why Ivan would do that.

"Really You're brother just walk on us. Alfred didn't you see him?" Ivan looks at his boyfriend who seems to be lost.

"Not really. Sorry I never notice him. It is fine it happen before. Come on I want you." He climbs on top of Ivan.

"Stop Alfred! I am not in the mood can you leave. I want to be alone." Ivan tells him to go.

"What? Ivan Please I am sorry." Alfred begs but Ivan point to the door.

Ivan sits up and thinks. _What I am going to do with myself? I can't have both. I need to choose one. Ugg I need to rest. I hope Matvey is fine._

Mathieu walks in the hallway only to see Feliks in a girl uniform.

"Oh Hey Mattie have you seen Toris? I have to show this cute outfit! Oh never mind. Toris lookie at me!" He runs towards the scared teenager.

He just walks away and goes to the café. He gets a hot coco and see Lars sit on his laptop.

"Oh Hey Mattie. You can sit with me." He says but still glued to the laptop.

"Ok? So umm how was your move?" Mathieu asks and sips his drink.

"Oh what? Moving right oh good. But I had to help my sister and she is a pain in ass. You know sibling right. So how are you? Look kinda sick?" He gives him a worried look.

"Umm no I am just stress out that is all. Who is your roommate this year?

"Some douche named Mathias. But his boyfriend is pretty cute. So who are you rooming with?" He asks and Mathieu hesitance to tell him.

" ….. It's Ivan my brother's boyfriend. Also the funny part I like Ivan. But don't tell anyone Lucas! Please not even your sister." He freaks out and hopes his secret is safe.

"Ok relax Mattie. I will not anyone. Well I have to go to soccer practice. But good luck with Ivan." Lars gets his stuff and waves to Mathieu.

He was alone again and left with his thoughts. _I am in love with my brother boyfriend. I have to live with him. How will I do this? Should I change rooms? I can't run away anymore! I have face this. _He sits there and thinks for while.

Both Ivan and Mathieu lost in their thoughts hoping to find the answers.

French in chapter

Papa Je me sens tres mal. Je voudais alle chez – father i feel very sick. I want to go home.

Mon petit- my little

Mais- but

Au revoir- bye

Names

Lars- Holland/ Netherland

Mathias –Denmark

So with names Holland has no name so i kinda made up.

So any good? I want to write a college story because I am in college.


	2. Sleepless Night

Sorry for the late update. i have college. Well enjoy!

Mathew finished his hot coca and walks to his dorm. He hopes that his brother is gone and he can sleep in peace without hearing them having sex again. Ugg like that last time and they were in his room that was the worst time of his life. He walks in and Ivan is lying on the bed. He looks like he is in deep thought.

"Umm Ivan are you ok?" He stares and wonders if he is sleeping or something.

"Oh hey Matvey I didn't hear you. So I am sorry about that. I thought you were going be awhile. Well it is Alfred." Ivan rambles on and doesn't stop.

"Ok it is fine. Stuff happens. Well have to unpack a few things and I am going to bed." But then Mathew got a text and it is from Gilbert

Gilbert: I am sorry about today. But we still need to talk. I want us to be ok. Good luck Mattie.

"Fucking bastard!" Mathew reads the text and throws the phone.

"Matvey what wrong?" Ivan wanted to know what happen.

"Oh nothing I hate my ex and he text me that we need to talk. I hate him. I just wanted to be in college and not deal with this right now!" He paces the room in anger and wants to hit someone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ivan was trying to help him the best he can.

"I don't know?Can I trust you?" He looks into Ivan's violet eyes.

"Come on I am like one of you best friends." Ivan smiles at the petite blond.

"Well don't tell Alfred or he will freak." He tell the Russian and knows that his brother will go ape shit if he knew the truth about Gilbert and him.

"I promise I won't tell him. Come sit on my bed." He pats the bed.

"Ok? Well you know that Gilbert and I went out for a long time. Then I figure out that he was cheating on me with Roderich. Who I thought was one of my friends but not after that. We had a huge fight about it before we left for college. Now he wants to talk and wants everything to be ok. How can just pretend that nothing happen and be happy. I had to be alone this summer. No one helped me though this: he had fun and forget me. It was like I never existed." He tells Ivan everything and he felt so heartbroken about the situation.

Ivan hugs him and says" I am sorry I couldn't help. I never notice that you were that were heartbroken about it. Don't worry about it. Gilbert is an asshole. You will find someone better. So feeling any better?" He holds him tighter and wishes he could do more.

"Yeah I kinda feel better. Thanks Ivan, I am happy we could talk about this. Well I am going to do a few things and Iam going to bed." He walks towards the boxes.

"Damn it is hot in here. How you wear that hoodie?" Ivan takes off his shirt and Mathew just stares.

What that matter Matvey? He sees that the blond's face becomes red and thinks he might be sick.

"I am fine. It just you're half naked." He blushes uncontrollable.

"You better get used to it. I hate this heat! I might get naked." He informs Mathew and he blushes more.

"Umm ok? I am going to do this." He gets to work and tries not looking at Ivan.

Ivan seems to be confuses on what was going on. He gets up from his bed and walks on Mathew's side of the dorm.

"Do you need any help?" He stands right behind him and Mathew just runs into the window.

"Uggg oww where did that come from?" He tries to pretend that he didn't know that there was a window right there.

"You ok?" Ivan checks his head and notice there is a bump. "Oh you need ice. I will see if I can get you some." He runs out.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck! I can't live with Ivan! He is hot and nice. He was right it is hot in here I will take off my shirt." When he takes his shirt off Lars walks by.

"Oh hey Mattie... Damn nice body" He walks in and stares at the blond.

"Umm thanks? Can you please stop staring? It is uncomfortable." He blushes and is a little ashamed that he is half naked.

"Oh I am sorry. I just never thought you be this good looking. We'll see around sexy" he winks at Mathew and leaves. Then Ivan comes in with the ice and perfect time he need some ice for his head.

"Why was Lars in here?" But then he noticed Mathew. "Damn Matvey when were you this hot?

"Umm all the time? I play hokey." he blushes yet again in embarrassment.

"Oh here the ice for your head." He hands him an ice pack and is enchanted by Mathew.

"Oh thanks. I think we should go to bed?" He lays with the ice pack.

"Yeah well I have to say goodnight to Alfred and I will be back. Just lay down." He leaves to Alfred.

He is yet alone again. He thinks about this year _What will happen to us? Should I tell him that I love him? What will Alfred do? Does Ivan even care about me? Uggg I am going to bed._ Mathew changes to his maple leaf pj's and goes to bed.

Ivan comes back to the room but Mathew was already asleep. He took off his pants and went to bed. But in the midnight he heard Mathew talking.

"Oh Ivan you're so hot and kind." He mumbles in his sleep and seems to be moaning.

Ivan giggles and listens to him. But then something happens

"Je t'aime toi Ivan." Then he moans louder and Ivan was shocked. Mathew loved him?

He felt bad with playing with his emotions and he did like Mathew too. But maybe not in the same way but he doesn't really know now. He went to his bed and cuddle next to him. He whispers "me too'" and hugs Mathew. He clings to him and gentle kisses him on the neck.

Ivan moans and still can't believe that Mathew is not awake yet. But didn't mind it. He was getting horny. This is going to a fun night.

He kisses Mathew's soft lips and explores the inside. It tasted like maple syrupy. He moans and locks his on Ivan. They continued to fool around but Ivan had to stop because he is still with Alfred and this is wrong. He just lay there with him and holding him in his arms.

Morning

"Hello Ivan let's go to breakfast!" Alfred flies into the room but then just stands there in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and it had to be a bad dream.

"Hello there Alfred. What is wrong?" He forgot that he slept in Mathew's bed.

"Ugg what is going wrong?" Mathew wakes and notices that Ivan and him are half naked and in his bed."Wait no did we? Ivan what is going on?" Mathew still confuses what happen last night.

"Why? Ivan why would you do that! And with my brother out of all the people in the world! I hate you!" Alfred runs out and didn't want to hear Ivan's excuses.


	3. One date leads to lust

Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy!

Ivan runs after Alfred and leaves Mathew alone and confused in his bed." Well good morning to you to Ivan." He mumbles to himself, gets dress, and goes to breakfast. _It seems like no one want to be with me._ He sees Lars is waving to him and it seems like he is telling him to sit with him._ I guess I can sit with him. _

" Hey Mattie, you looks down? What's up?" Lars gives him a weak smiles.

" What? Non it nothing." He pretends that nothing happen and maybe it will go away. Then he hears Alfred yelling at Ivan and hopes he does not see him. " Great! I going to get pancakes."

" What is going on?" He sits in dazed and confused on what is going on around him.

Mathew goes to get food but then his brother came behind him." I know why Ivan slept with you! You were crying and he was being nice. But it will never happen again. Ivan promised me. You know that he mine right?" He nudges him and goes for the food.

_What just happened? Nice, Ivan lying to cover up your mistake._ Mathew get a lot of pancakes and coffee. He sit down and eat his food.

" Hey what was that with Alfred?" Lars asks and just want to be informed. He hopes that they weren't fighting.

" Ah nothing about his boyfriend. Hey you want to go out? "He asks him out of the blue but he want to see if Ivan cared if he dated someone.

" Wait ?What? Mattie are you asking me out?" He was still puzzled on what was going on.

" Oui why not? Don't you like?" Mathew asks and give him a smile.

Lars blushes and didn't really know to say. He did like Mattie but it seems he like Ivan. "Sure why not? So what do want to do?" He asks because he really didn't know Mathew that well. He always liked him.

" I really want to see the movie _The Woman in Black _. It is a horror so I don't know if you will like." He blush and talks more about it._ Why am I blushing. I don't even like him!_

"That sound fine. I know a small cafe near the movie theatre. I think you might like." He smiles and was very happy about this date. Even though he never like horror movies.

" Really! Thanks." He smiles and blushes." Well I have to go to classes see you around six?" He kisses Lars's cheek and goes to class. _ This is going to be a good day. _

But in class Ivan sits next Mathew and starts to talk to him.

" I am sorry about this morning. I couldn't tell him the truth! He would be devastated. You know that Matvey."Ivan explains himself but it seems Mathew didn't care about that.

" Well, what is the truth Ivan? Do even care about how I feel? I am going to be late coming to the dorm tonight. I have a date." He states and then he ignores Ivan the rest of the day.

Ivan was shocked with Mathew's behavior and he didn't know that he hurt him that bad. _What did I do wrong? Who is going out with? What am I am going to do?" _ He could not focus is the classes at all. " We need to talk Matvey." Ivan he ask and pulls Mathew aside.

" What do we need to talk about? Alfred made it clear that I should just leave you alone and your his." He informs him. He really like Ivan but his brother is attached to him by the hip.

" But what if I want to spend time you ? I -I" before he could finish Alfred hugs him.

" What are you talking about Ivan?" He smiles and kisses Ivan." Oh hey bro? "

" I was just leaving. I have other classes." Mathew leaves and Ivan is with Alfred.

" What was that about honey." Alfred ask and clings to Ivan.

"Nothing like he said. I want to hang out with you tonight." He smiles and pretends like nothing happen But he felt like he needs to talk to Mathew.

It was six pm and Mathew was getting ready to for the date. He puts on a black tight shirt and white wash jeans. He goes to get Lars and it seems like he is fighting with his roommate. "Lars I am here are you ready to go?'

" Yeah sorry. Mathais is pissing me off. Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood." He smiles and takes Mathew hand . He was wearing a red v-neck with dark jeans.

Mathew look him up and down. He liked that he is holding his hand." It is fine. You look great." He blushes.

They get to the movie theatre and get a spot at the top. Lars was excited to spend time with Mathew. " Hey if you get sacred. I am here for you." He acts like a gentleman.

" Great but I will be fine. This doesn't scare me. But if you need me I am here." He giggles but Lars doesn't seem to be amused. But Lars was freaking out the whole time and holding on to Mathew.

" That was a good movie.Daniel Radcliff was great." He smiles and sees that Lars was scared." Hey want to stay in my room?" He ask and then he nods. Mathew kisses him gentle. He smiles and opens the room. It was empty and this was good. Mathew took off his shirt and next Lars shirt. He kisses him and bites his lip. He touches his body that was toned.

Lars didn't know what to do but kiss him back the touch him. " Wait are you sure you want to do this?"

" Do what Lars? We are just fooling around." He smiles and pulls him on to the bed. He nibbles on his neck and his hands roam down to his pants. He kisses him and his tongue enters his mouth. Their tongues entwine with each other. They both can feel the friction in their pant and feel of their hot breath. Everything was a blur but is was pure lust. Mathew undoes Lars pants and touches his hard cock. He moans and bites Mathew's neck. Lars undoes Mathew's pants and rubs the tip of the cock. He moans out his name." Lars ahh " he blushes but then he takes both cocks and strokes them. Lars moans out and grips the sheet.

" I am almost there. Faster" Lars pants out and Mathew does as he is commanded. He hand strokes the cocks faster. They both released their seed. His hand were covered in cum.

Then Ivan comes in and he see that they were in the middle of something " Umm I will be outside. Tell me when you're done" He closes the door and sit by the door.

" Oh no. You think he saw us?" Lars was in embarrassed and put his pants on. He was about to leave.

" No wait ! Stay the night. Please! We can cuddle?" Mathew blurts and blushes. He didn't want to be alone with Ivan tonight.

" Ok I don't have morning classes and he could go out for brunch?" He smiles at Mathew.

" That is perfect. Tell Ivan it is safe to come in." He gets his pj's on and cleans his hand.

" Ivan come in ." Lars says and goes to Mathew.

He walks in but it seems Lars is still there. " Matvey is he staying the night?" He wonder and he really didn't like it the idea. _Mathew is testing me. _

" Ah Oui. Sorry. We went to see a scary movies which kinda scared Lars. Also his roommate is a dick." He tells him and kisses Lars. He wanted to see how Ivan will react. _ So how do you like it Ivan?_

" It fine well good night." Ivan changed and went to bed. He didn't want to see them. He curled up in his bed and listen to his ipod to drone them out.

Mathew and Lars barely fit in the small bed but they made it work. All night the cuddle and kissed each other.

What will happen? Will Ivan choose Mathew?

Review on the story so far if you would like?


End file.
